<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My V is for Victory by irrevas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536410">My V is for Victory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrevas/pseuds/irrevas'>irrevas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gang Rape, Mob/狮子王司, Multi, 抹布</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrevas/pseuds/irrevas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>司王国有一个公开秘密。</p>
<p>约稿文，作者: k与mariana<br/>抹布司 <br/>漫画/动画前期的狮子王司</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My V is for Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>司王国有一个公开秘密。</p>
<p>司，他们的建国者，他们的王，他们的领袖，在高高凌驾众人之上，指挥着他们走向“全新的人类纪元”的同时，也是这个王国唯一的婊子。他那张精致的小嘴，一天得吞下十几个人的阴茎，他的屁股，更是所有战士的销魂所，他的臣民们，每一个都拽过他们的国王司的头发，把精液肆无忌惮地射在他身上。</p>
<p>如果有人亲口把这事情告诉狮子王司的死对头石神千空，无论把细节描绘的再怎么绘声绘色细节具全，千空也不会相信。可是这件事情的确真实确切地存在着。他的王国全部是些健壮的年轻男性，就算狮子再怎么强，单枪匹马，怎么可能降服狼群呢？</p>
<p>那些年轻人们一个个看着他，看着这个相比其他男性过于美丽的男人，目光中燃烧着不满，野心和欲望。他们盯着司红色长袍下显露出来的修长的腿，盯着他对男人来说过于纤细的腰肢。如果目光可以长成男人的鸡巴，他早就被操了无数次。</p>
<p>好在狮子王司不是一个枉顾民意的暴君，相反，他时时刻刻为他的臣民们着想。女人？女人是绝不可能的，她们只会让他的狼群变得软弱。但是他的军队必须要得到抒发——理所应当的，司坐在他那张专属的座位上，将袍子脱下来，冲他的国民慷慨地张开了手。</p>
<p>每次战争前，一次集体玩弄司的狂欢避不可少，他得为他的战士们助兴，他得让他们在战争前一个夜晚不再畏惧。反而被兴奋，愉快充斥满。司被男人环绕着，他们强行掰起他的下巴和他亲吻，啃咬他的嘴唇，把自己的舌头伸进去，吮吸司口腔里的每一处，他们吻得啧啧作响，仿佛这样能将狮子王司内心那种无所畏忌的勇气吸纳进自己的体内。</p>
<p>被亲吻的同时，他的胸前还环绕着两个人——那通常是最受宠，能力最强的人才能享受的位置，他的双臂环绕着他们，将他们的头搂在自己的胸前，让他们吮吸自己的乳头——在这之前，他有礼的臣下还在询问他：“母亲，我可以吸您的乳头吗？”而司被腿间舔舐着自己阴茎和小穴的舌头所蛊惑，沉浸在快感中，只能含糊不清地从呻吟中分出一声黏腻的嗯，连忙把他们的头搂过来，搂在自己胸前，将自己被抚弄，拧拽的充血的乳头送到他们嘴边。</p>
<p>年轻士兵的舌头通常都是火热的，湿润的，缠卷着乳头的时候仿佛被火焰炙烤，又仿佛被温水浸润。司被快感充斥的喘不过来，只是加倍把自己的乳头向他们怀中送去：“乖孩子……唔，啊！别咬……”他皱起眉，刚想斥责，就被另一个男人的舌头和嘴唇堵住了所有声音，只能将勾住两个人的力气稍稍放轻松了点。</p>
<p>两个士兵趁着他们母亲对他们松懈，更加肆无忌惮起来。粗粝的手指抓进司饱满光滑的的胸膛里，大幅度地揉捏拉拽，仿佛是对女人的奶子那样肆意。相对柔软的指缝刚好夹搓上充血的肿红，他们用手指逼出一个敏感的乳尖，两人幼狼一样附上前去，用牙齿咬磨上那娇嫩的敏感，几乎要把那里的肌肤磨破。司的胸膛在这样粗暴的啃咬下浮起了一层薄红，连带着脖子和耳朵也通红的要命。司被快感激得想要畅快的淫叫出声，可是他还要服侍男人色情地勾缠在他嘴里，满是贪婪和欲望的舌头，最终他也只是红着眼角呜咽出低吟。</p>
<p>这幅被男人操透的身体，按理说应该说早已经习惯这样的对待，但是他对男人的粗暴欲望还是能做出很大的反应——这反应还出于本能，这就让臣民们更加敬仰喜爱他们那高高在上的婊子。</p>
<p>他的臣民中一个年轻的男孩用瞻仰喜爱的眼神看着淫乱的司，在现代社会他曾经与狮子王司同为高中生，那时他就敬仰这个又厉害又漂亮的人了。来到这个世界后，司的信念更是极大的感染了他，他非常尊敬这个人，也为这个漂亮淫荡的人挺硬。他拼命打拼，拓展司帝国的领土，只为了让自己的鸡巴能进入司那据说“又紧又热，吸着你的屌不放”的穴道，可是，偏偏在可以履行操司的权利的时候，他又退却了。</p>
<p>司漂亮的，沉溺在情欲中的眼睛转过来，落在男孩的身上，仿佛是在勾引男孩过来，用阴茎和唇舌尝尝他这幅鲜嫩肉体的味道。紧接着那令人挺硬的眼睛就被男人的身体挡住。</p>
<p>果然是自己的错觉吧，司那样高贵的人怎么可能把眼神落在他身上呢？</p>
<p>“那个孩子是谁？”男孩听到司被欲望泡的有些沙哑的声音响起。原本淫乱中的男人本应该忽略他们玩弄的婊子的话的，可是司不仅是他们的婊子，又是他们的帝王。于是他们通通把目光落向彼此，四处搜寻着那个司口中的“孩子”。而男孩在男人们错开的身子缝隙中，和司对视。他呆怔在原地，司潮红的脸漂亮极了，他高高在上地看着他，手中还环抱着抚摸他，咬弄他肌肤的男人，仿佛淫荡的神明，神明质问他的子民：“为什么不过来？”</p>
<p>他怔怔地走过去，下意识跪了下来，挺硬的阴茎几乎擦到司的脸颊上，慌乱却诚实地：“我，不适应——”</p>
<p>司若有所思地看着面前挺硬布着青筋的狰狞阴茎，他向周围的男人投过去示意的眼神，男人们稍微退散了一点，他懒洋洋的翻身过来，低垂下眼睛，长而浓密的睫毛几乎刷在男孩的大腿上。他塌下腰，扬起屁股，漂亮流畅的线条仿佛属于一只健美的母狮子，隐隐露出操的熟透的穴道，无言地示意身后的男人操进他的屁股。立刻就有男人附上前来，迫不及待地将自己耀武扬威的几把操进那柔嫩的穴道。</p>
<p>司的眼神顿时因为男人的阴茎涣散了一下，他张开被男人啃咬的几乎要滴血的嘴唇，皱着眉头几乎要叫出声，不知羞耻的尖叫却被牙齿抵咬上舌尖，一五一十堵回了嗓子里。</p>
<p>狮子王司承受着身后男人的操弄，眼睛却直白地看着面前的男孩，鲜红的，柔软的舌尖轻轻舔上嘴角，抬起一只手宽容地抚摸着男孩的脸颊：“不用担心……我会……”皱起眉头，面庞上浮现起欲望的薄红，“我，我会，帮你适应的。懂，懂吗？”</p>
<p>男孩的脸也红了，他连忙点头。</p>
<p>“乖孩子……”狮子王司这样夸奖，抬起手指，握上男孩的阴茎。</p>
<p>男孩更加硬了，他涨红发痛的阴茎淌下水来，牵扯落下一条细长的线。狮子王司用被快感激得颤抖的手扶起男孩的阴茎，只吞进了一个阴茎头，漂亮地用自己的嘴唇摩挲着那里，银丝沾在司的嘴唇上，亮晶晶的，仿佛上了层口红。身后的男人动的越来越快乐，司垂下长的要命的眼睫毛，张开嘴发出一句难耐隐忍的喘息，然后低下头，舔了舔嘴唇，嘴巴覆盖上挺硬的龟头，摩挲着阴茎表身，一寸寸吞了进去。</p>
<p>其他男人看到司这种样子，硬的更加厉害了，他们七七八八地围了上来，放肆地用手指揉弄司纤细的腰侧，用手去揉去夹他的乳头。有的人被司的淫荡挑逗得不行，急不可待，直接拿起他的空余的手按在自己的阴茎上，让自己的阴茎在司的修长漂亮的手指中摩擦。有的合拢起他的膝盖，将阴茎塞到他柔嫩的腿部内侧皮肤。还有的直接将阴茎抵上他的脸颊侧，感受着司为别人口交的律动。哪怕现在这样没有插入，不能感受司的穴道和嘴的热度，湿润和律动，但是司实在是有一种魔力，哪怕让人纯粹地接触他的皮肤，看到他被搞成一团糟的样子，就为他勃起挺硬不已。</p>
<p>有人说，这是做婊子的天赋。就像司有做统帅者的天赋那样。</p>
<p>男孩在司亲吻吮吸自己的阴茎的动作中脸越来越红，他伸手穿插进司柔软的头发里，眼睛中越来越生出兴奋和一种僭越的疯狂，他将自己的阳物狠狠插进司的喉咙，贯穿律动。司微微发出呜咽，但是脸上的红晕却越来越重，更加张开嘴将男孩的阴茎容纳进去，一下下的挑逗吮吸。司的脖颈被按住，阴茎在他的嘴里插到极致，于此同时他身后的男人也加快了律动，一插没顶。</p>
<p>司的眼神涣散，喉咙滚动了下，发出微弱的低吟。两根阴茎分别从口腔和小穴中抽了出来，牵连出黏长的透明液体和精液。司喘着气，伸出舌头试图将精液舔干净，但是另一个男人紧接着吻了上去，就着精液和淫液继续和司亲吻，苦涩咸腥在口腔中蔓延开来，那味道却成了司最良好的春药，想要的欲望更加浓重了，身后的小穴翁张着吐出淫水和精液，白色的精液映衬的穴口越发的红肿。又一个男人迫不及待地上前，扶着阴茎一插到底，在汩汩作响的水声中动的越发快。司在亲吻的间歇中开口：“嗯——再重点——”</p>
<p>男人骂了一声骚，这本该冒犯的话在司这里却是一句夸奖，如果婊子不骚的话，那么男人操着又有什么风味呢？司的淫荡是所有人上好的春药，没有人不会为之挺硬的。男人找着司的敏感点，往那个地方九浅一深的撞，司的喘息越来越重。</p>
<p>“够吗？”男人问帝国的婊子。</p>
<p>司的神情依然是迷乱而享受的，他的屁股夹紧男人的阴茎，伸出一只手试图去握住另一个男人的阴茎，涣散的眼睛仿佛盯着每一个人，又仿佛这眼神是每一个独有的：“还不够……给我。”他敛下眉眼，张开嘴，将自己面前的那根几把一点点吞了下去。</p>
<p>男人拍了拍司的屁股，和旁边的男人对视一眼。大家都心领神会，司仅仅用一根鸡巴是完全满足不了的。所有人的呼吸都压重了，每个眼神都落在司完美情色的肉体上，而司还恍若未觉，尽情地吸着自己面前的阴茎，发出甜美的声音。</p>
<p>另一个男人上前，用手分开司的臀肉，过大的龟头抵上被撑的满满的穴口，司的穴口察觉到那巨大的热度和贪婪的目光，包裹着阴茎的穴轻轻收缩了下，于是淌出了一缕粘腻温热的液体。男人的阴茎被沾湿了，他就这液体的润滑，一只手掰开司的穴道，一只手扶着自己的器物，从那窄小湿润的穴口进入缠人软热的内里。仅仅进去一个顶端，穴口就仿佛被撑到了极致一样。</p>
<p>司发出小声的，可爱至极的呜咽，但是他没有制止，反而绞尽了穴道感受阴茎将他体内撑开，撑大，钝器一样进入他的体内。两个阴茎在他的内里律动了起来，一前一后，分别往他的敏感点上顶。性爱过于快，过于重，过于急迫，哪怕狮子王司是个被百人操过的荡妇，身体被操熟操透，他也没办法习惯这种激烈侵占的性爱，高潮的快感在他的脊髓上一路炸开传到脑神经，没有几刻，他就被操得高扬起阴茎，几乎要泄出来。</p>
<p>几个人围过来，趴在他一塌糊涂的腿中间，拉开他的大腿，不允许他把自己的腿合起来，他们伸出舌头舔他敏感的大腿腿心，然后覆上他的茎身，激的司的阴茎越发的肿胀，可他的阴茎被男人捉住了，出口被堵着不允许射出去。司只能夹紧身后的阴茎。</p>
<p>他被无法满足的快感和身后的高潮逼的淌出眼泪，被司服侍着口交的男人因为他的眼泪更加兴奋了，哪怕司无暇侍奉他的阴茎，他也感觉涨的要命，他揪着司的头发，更加用力地进入。精液顺着司的嘴唇落下来，这次他被高潮逼的甚至没有时间去吞咽下精液，他呛的咳嗽，沾湿浓密眼睫毛的眼泪更多了。</p>
<p>眼泪也是最良好的春药，他的脸被抬起来，唇落在他的眼睫毛和石刻留下的裂痕上——致以尊敬的吻。</p>
<p>“不……不要了。“狮子王司躺在男人的怀抱里，还有人抬起他的腿，试图进入，但是司对着他们坚决地摇摇头，他实在是受不住那么多阴茎了。他的嘴唇被磨得充血的通红，穴道也是浸满了数十个男人的精液——那些精液射到了最深的地方，轻轻有点动作就会顺着大腿淌下来，他实在是筋疲力尽。但是他的战士又怎能心甘情愿罢休？</p>
<p>“如果您不能接受我们，那么，母亲，你得接受惩罚。”</p>
<p>司微微合着眼，听闻这话抬起眼，眼中是涣散却无力的情欲灰烬，他思考些许，开口：“除了插入，什么都可以。”</p>
<p>男人们互相交换眼神，相继点点头。司俯在男人腿上，将他最脆弱的私处露在所有人面前，男人们上前制住他的手臂，大腿，腰肢，避免司的闪避。</p>
<p>司的臀瓣被撞的通红，因为过度使用，隐隐露出穴口，小穴在众人的注视下一点点缩紧，配合着男人在臀瓣间留下的精斑更是色情。男人的手掌从高处落下来，完全不留情的抽打在臀部上，顿时皮肤上浮现出一层红痕。司闷哼一声，羞耻地用牙齿咬着自己的唇，他感受到火辣辣的疼痛从臀部传来，小穴甚至因为这下抽打，溢出更多的精液来，他几乎能察觉到精液顺着他臀瓣的缝隙流淌到了腿上，而所有人都盯着那个痕迹看。</p>
<p>男人的手附上他的两片软肉，粗糙的手紧贴着皮肤揉弄一下——那让疼痛更加蔓延开来了，不巧的是，司感受到自己的后穴在这揉弄中再一次收缩，他隐隐感受到快感也随着那揉弄扩散开来，连带着前面也逐渐有了感觉。</p>
<p>男人的动作又一次的落下来，似乎是察觉到了司的敏感，他刻意地往司的小穴那里抽。穴口不一会被抽打的红肿起来，司浑身僵硬，下意识想要夹紧腿也不能，只能一边颤抖一边接受抽打。他叫的声音一声比一声更加放荡，不知道还以为他是在接受男人阴茎的插入。</p>
<p>“您这样子真是太好看了。”有人在司耳边低语。</p>
<p>司颤抖着眸子。</p>
<p>在男人一下一下的抽打中，淫液和无数人射进去的精液一缕缕从他的穴里淌出来，沾湿了行刑人的手。而司颤抖着缩紧自己的后穴，他在这抽打中，用后穴高潮了。而司为此脸红的同时，前面的阴茎，也重新战栗着挺硬，因为有着长时间的禁锢，所以最终也只是断断续续的射出来。</p>
<p>狮子王司喘着气伏在男人的腿上，所有男人都目不转睛看着他，看着他们的君主前面后面都漂亮的高潮。他赤裸的身体唯一的遮盖物就是他的头发，但是那长发也不能遮挡他皮肤上的红痕，吻痕，咬痕，所有男人喷射在他身上的精液，他自己的精液。</p>
<p>所有人都明白自己明天会为了这个淫乱的君王效死。</p>
<p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>